What if Jus in Bello
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Henriksen had decided to become a hunter?  Chapter 2 of 2 up.
1. Hunters

What if Henricksen left with Sam and Dean to become a hunter?

The last of the formerly possessed people had left the building to go home. None of them had any idea what had happened. Who knew what they would tell people, if anything? Dean shuddered to think about it and then just shrugged. It had been a good night. They had saved 30 possessed people, plus Henriksen, Nancy and Amichi. There had been nothing they could do for Reedy and the sheriff, but he wouldn't dwell on that.

"So, what are you going to do about us?" Dean asked Henricksen.

"I'm going to kill you," he answered.

Dean did a double-take. Had another demon gotten in here?

"Sam and Dean Winchester went up with the helicopter. Not enough left to identify them with," Henricksen went on.

"Thank you," Sam said.

Sam and Dean each shook hands with him and started to leave.

"Hang on a minute, guys," Henricksen said. Nancy and Amichi were just returning from taking some people home.

"Are you leaving?" Nancy asked. "Thanks so much for everything," she added before they had a chance to answer.

"I'm leaving, too. Amichi, can you tell my office that the Winchesters and I all died in that chopper explosion?" Victor requested.

"Sure. Why?" he asked. Normally, he wouldn't even contemplate telling that lie, but he and Nancy would be dead if it weren't for these three guys, so whatever they wanted was cool with him.

"I'm going to join these guys and hunt demons," he announced.

"Whoa, are you sure? It's not an easy life and you usually end up on the wrong side of the law," Dean cautioned.

"Remember our little talk last night. I'm sure," Victor said.

"OK," Dean said. "We'll train you."

"Dean, we don't have time for this," Sam said. He wanted to concentrate on breaking Dean 's deal. Not training some new guy.

"We'll make time," Dean said. "Let's go." He left no room for argument. He was leaving soon and Sammy could use someone else watching his back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The three of them were hanging out in a hotel room a few miles outside of town. "So, you were telling me that there are vampires, changelings, werewolves and killer clowns that eat people. Anything else?" Henricksen asked.

"Let's see. Ghosts, shapeshifters, witches, cannibalistic wendigos, cursed objects, tons of other things," Sam said, trying to discourage him.

"So, how do you kill all these things?" Henricksen asked, undeterred.

"You're not going to learn everything in one night, Victor," Dean said. "I'm going to get some food. I'll be back." He was halfway out the door when he realized something. "What do you want?"

"Whatever. I'm not picky," Victor answered.

"That's a nice change," Dean smirked.

Sam picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at him, but Dean was out the door before it reached him.

"So, how do you kill these things?" Victor asked again.

Sam sighed. Obviously neither one of them were going to be put off. "You decapitate a vampire, set changelings and wendigos on fire, silver bullet to the heart of a werewolf or shapeshifter. You can kill a witch anyway you want to. They're human. And you usually burn the bones of a ghost, but that doesn't always work and you have to get creative."

"I can tell you don't want me here. Why is that?" Victor said, deciding to go straight to the point.

"It's nothing personal. I actually think you would make a pretty good hunter. It's just Dean and I have a lot going on right now," Sam said.

"What?" Victor asked.

"It's personal," Sam said, knowing Dean didn't like people knowing his business.

Victor shrugged. Probably none of his business.

"I'm back," Dean announced. He handed a salad to Sam, and a burger to Victor and himself. There was a knock on the door. Dean opened it and Ruby walked in.

"Turn on the TV," she said.

Sam grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Victor made a mental note that he would have to ask these guys why they were chummy with a demon. All thoughts of that went out of his mind as he watched the news report. The police station they had spent last night at had blown up. A gas explosion.

"It must have happened right after we left," Sam said softly.

"Yeah, and with the size of the blast, smart money's on Lillith," Ruby said. "So, after all your talk about humanity, your plan was the one with the body count—including your precious little virgin. So, next time we go with my plan."

Nobody said anything.

"What's he doing here?" Ruby asked, finally, indicating Victor.

"We're going to teach him to hunt," Dean answered.

"Don't you think you have more important things to attend to?" Ruby asked.

"It's none of your business what we do," Dean snapped.

"Fine. I have an extra one anyway," Ruby said.

"An extra one what?" Sam asked.

"Hex bags," she said, as she threw each of them one. "This will hide you from Lillith." Without another word, she left.

"Not particularly chatty, is she?" Victor asked. He gathered up his courage and asked, "What's the deal with her and you two anyway?"

"She's not like other demons. She's helping us fight them," Sam answered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "She's playing Sam, but I don't know what she wants," Dean answered.

Victor was expecting a fight, but apparently they had agreed to disagree about this, or had fought so many times about it and had just decided there wasn't any point. They ate in silence. She had definitely cast a pall on the evening.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam left in the morning to pick up some supplies.

"OK, now that he's gone, I'm going to ask you a favor," Dean said.

"Um, OK," Victor said tentatively. He was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into. He knew the Winchester brothers killed supernatural things and were basically the good guys, but how much did he really know about them? He probably shouldn't be trusting them completely so soon.

"I'm leaving in about 3 months, and I want you to stick with Sammy. I don't like the idea of his hunting alone. It's really the only reason I'm agreeing to train you," Dean said.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked.

"Hell."

Victor assumed he hadn't heard right or that it was code for something else. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to die and go to Hell," Dean answered. He didn't really want to talk about it. It was getting close and he was freaked out.

"How do you know?" He wasn't sure if he meant how do you know you're going to die, or how do you know where you're going when you do or both. Dean answered both.

"I sold my soul 9 months ago. They gave me a year. Do we have a deal or not?" Dean asked.

"Sure, I'll stick with Sam. What could be so important that you would sell your soul for it?"

"Sam." He heard Sam coming back and went out to meet him before Victor could ask him any more questions.


	2. Training Day

The Following Week

After more explanations and training, they decided to take Victor on a vampire hunt. They grabbed their machetes and headed out to where Dean thought there might be a nest.

"You and Sam go around back and I'll go to the front," Dean whispered when they arrived at the abandoned house. He wanted Victor and Sam to get used to working together and covering each other's backs.

Sam and Victor went around back and snuck in the back door. They thought they had gone unnoticed, but they were wrong. A vampire came in from the other room and tackled Victor. Sam was unable to swing his machete without possibly hitting Victor, so he tried to grab the vampire off of him. The vampire flung Sam against the wall. Without thinking, Victor went for the gun he kept on him and shot the vampire. The vampire turned to him, unfazed and threw him into the other wall, making Victor drop the gun.

Dean heard all this and had been making his way towards the noise. However, the noise woke the rest of the vampires and Dean had four of them to contend with. He dispatched the first two, and the other two began to circle Dean when they heard the gun shot. They had heard about a gun that killed vampires and couldn't imagine any other reason that hunters would shoot at them, so they ran to the other room to see what had happened. Dean followed closely on their heels, thinking it odd that a vampire would shoot Sam or Victor, but knowing they didn't have the Colt, couldn't imagine another scenario for what had happened.

The first vampire into the room saw his buddy attacking Victor, and Sam attempting to sneak up behind him with a machete. The vampire saw the gun on the floor and scooped it up. He aimed and shot Sam in the leg. He immediately went down. Dean burst into the room and hacked off the head of the third vampire, leaving only the one attacking Victor and the one that had shot Sam. That vampire was still aiming the gun at Sam and turned his head to look at Dean when he heard a thud behind him. "Drop the machete, or I'll shoot him again," he said.

The vampire attacking Victor straightened up and watched the proceedings in front of him. He loved it when humans felt powerless, and it was always interesting to see how much they cared for each other, or if they were just out for themselves.

Dean hesitated only a second before he placed the machete on the floor and held his hands out. "Take it easy," he said.

"You're the ones who came in here to kill us," the vampire pointed out. "Now, you're telling us to take it easy."

Victor was taking the whole scene in and he saw how distracted one of the vampires was. He was just watching what was going on. Victor slyly reached over for the machete he had dropped during the struggle and quickly reached up and decapitated the vampire before he had known what hit him. The vampire with the gun swung his gun towards Victor and Sam took the opportunity to lunge at his legs and knock him off balance. Dean grabbed up his machete and swung it, lopping off the final vampire's head.

"Are you OK, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it just grazed me," he answered, slowly making his way to his feet.

Dean went over and looked at it. "Yeah, you look like you'll be fine," he said, relieved.

"Wow, we really worked like a well-oiled machine," Victor said.

Dean gave him a dark look as he picked up the gun the vampire had. He thought it looked familiar. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah," Victor answered.

"What were you thinking, bringing a gun on a vampire hunt? Did you try to shoot a vampire?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"It was instinct. It was attacking Sam, so I pulled out my gun to shoot it."

"You never bring a gun on a vampire hunt. They're useless against the vampire and if they get it away from you, they just have that much more," Dean said annoyed. "And another thing, what was with the John Wayne move at the end?"

"What do you mean?" Victor asked. He couldn't believe he was getting a lecture, or whatever, from this guy who he had been after just a couple of weeks ago. Who did he think he was?

"Vamp has a gun on Sam, you don't take out a different vamp. It could have just as easily shot Sam as turned towards you," Dean pointed out angrily. This was the guy he was going to trust to watch Sammy's back.

"Dean, that actually worked out. If he hadn't done that, we'd probably all be dead, or turned, now," Sam said. This was hard to watch. This was how his Dad used to treat him and he didn't like watching it on someone else.

"Maybe I shouldn't hunt with you guys," Victor said, huffily.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Dean retorted.

Sam didn't know if he should intervene or not. He knew that Dean was blowing things way out of proportion and that Victor was just probably feeling insecure, since he was new at this and was used to being a seasoned FBI agent, but he didn't really want Victor around, because then they could concentrate on breaking Dean's deal.

Victor got up and left. He was so mad. Who did Dean think he was? He had been an FBI agent for ten years and had many commendations and no reprimands. He knew what he was doing. And he had saved Sam. If it weren't for him, they would be dead right now. He would go hunt on his own. He knew enough to get by.

Dean watched Victor go. He was glad. Victor had almost gotten Sammy killed. He looked over at Sam wrapping up his leg. He had to keep Sam safe. That was the number one priority. He had either just kept him safe from an incompetent hunter… or he had just let go a potential hunting partner who might save Sam in the future. Dean realized that he couldn't know which, and because of that, Sam was right. They had to break his deal so that _Dean_ could watch after Sam. Because that was his job and he was good at it.

The End


End file.
